Jade and Tori admit their love
by graciemae172
Summary: A short one off story about Jade and Tori finally admitting their love. I suck at these so just read...you know you wanna...


Jade and Tori was watching a film together when they heard a knock at the door. When Tori opened at door she was shocked to see Mr. West standing there, it was an unexpected visit- in Tori's defence. "Hello Mr We-" Tori stopped talking when she noticed him trying to look around her living room, passed her shoulder. "Where the hell is that stupid daughter of mine!?" He shouted in Tori's face, and the smell of beer went up her nose. Tori noticed that he could see Jade sat on the couch and now, there was no point in lying about it. "Uhm..Jade, it's your Dad" Just after Tori had finished her sentence Mr. West pushed straight passed Tori, that knocked her into the opened door. He stomped over to where Jade was sat "You stupid bitch! Who do you think you are?" He slapped her straight across the face. Tori didn't know how to react, she was literly speechless. "But Dad! What have I done, i haven't done anyth-" That was when Tori's father walked in and pulled him outside, straight after struggling to handcuff him. "I will deal with him girls, go upstairs!" He shouted into the room before slamming the front door. "Oh my god, Jade, are you okay!?" Tori ran over to Jade and saw the big red hand mark on her cheek. "I'm fine Tor. Im used to it anyway." Thats when Tori brought her hand up to Jades face and stroked the mark. "Does it hurt?" Tori asked, worry filled her eyes. Jade nodded, thats all that Tori needed as an answer right then. "Jade, listen to me, you are staying here tonight, i dont care what you say, you need to tell me whats going on." Tori expected Jade to shout but infact she done the complete opposite. "Okay Tori.." she just, agreed? Tori pulled Jade into a tight hug and then let go, leading them to intertwining fingers. ,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,..,,.,.,.,. Later that night, they were sat on Tori's double bed. "Okay Jade, so lets talk about it." Tori said and put her hand on Jades lower back. "Okay...well, ever since he and my mother broke up, he got drunk every night, he still does, and he hits me...normally its worse than just a slap, sometimes punching, kicking and shoving. i dont know why he does it.." Thats all Tori got before Jade completly broke down and started crying. Then, Tori started to rub circles on Jades back, for comfort. "Can we just go sleep tori, its been a long day, and i just want it over? And Thank for looking after me..." Jade said. "Of course we can, and you can stay here as long as you need Jay." Jade loved it when Tori called her Jay. Jade and Tori hugged and pulled back when the started to get ready for bed. Jade had a crush on Tori and Tori had a crush on Jade, but they didn't know about eachothers secret. Tori took off her jeans and top, leaving her in panties and a tank top, Jade just done the same but she had no tanktop so he slept in just her underwear. They both got in the bed next to eachother. "Tori, im scared of him, im scared of going back home to him." Jade admitted. "I know Jade, i know, but you are going to be okay, you are with me and i will always be on your side...no matter what." In jades head, she was thinking about what Tori had just said, she was also hoping that her crush didn't see the blush that crept over her face. "Well Goodnight Jade." Tori said,then kissed Jades temple, causing her to blush harder. "Night Tori and, Thanks." Jade soon fell asleep next to Tori, and once Tori knew Jade was asleep she cuddles up against her and fell asleep soon after. ,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,. In the morning, Jade was the first to wake up, she held Tori's arms and cuddled in closer, Tori made her feel safe. Around 15 minutes later Tori awoke from her peaceful sleeping. She smiled when she saw Jade cuddled into her. "G'morning Jade. Feeling better?" Tori lifted her head and kissed Jades forehead. Jade felt butterflies in her stomach everytime Tori would move against her, or even when their arms accidently stroked against eachother. "Hmm okay, now, you make me feel better." Jade closed her eyes in defeat, that last bit wasn't meant to fall out of her mouth, she was very embarrased. Tori hugged tighter against Jade and stroked her arm gently and softly. "look jade, i like you, i mean, i like like you, you understand me right? And i-" Jade moved in Tori's arms so she could turn around and face her, they were now face to face in bed and Jade was looking in her eyes, tori thought that she was going to shout and leave, but again, she was wrong. Instead Jade kissed her bang on the lips. Was THE Jade West changing? "I love you..." They both said in unison and both giggled. "Jade west, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, she had to admit she was nervous. But let out a huge breath when Jade agreed "Of course baby.." They kissed and stayed in bed the whole day, doing things me and you don't need to know about...im sure you get me. ;) 


End file.
